Succumb to the Darkness
by BakingM0nk3y7
Summary: A new serial killer appears in Booth's life. Booth is determined to not let the killer interfere with his life, but what happens when he has no say in the matter? Rated K for right now. May change.


**Disclaimer:** _I unfortunetely don't own Bones or any of the characters. If I did . . . let's just say that things would be very different like, say, a certain couple in bed together already . . . ; ) Come on Booth and Brennan! Wake up and smell the obvious chemistry!_

**A/N: **_I know I'm crazy to start another multi-chapter fanfic when I can barely update the one in progress. (Don't worry, loyal readers of "Life Choices"! I will try to update in the following week or so.) The only reason I'm shelling out this story is the fact that it's 12:29 a.m. where I am and I can't sleep and another is because my best friend gave me this idea and it has been bouncing around my head for the past week. Love ya, Jessie! So my deprivity of sleep is your gain._

**A/N 2:**_ This story has no specific timeline, so you can place it in any season you want. But just make sure it is after Zack is instutionalized for murder in season three. I just seem to dislike Zack for some reason and can never fit him into my fics. I mean, I love him on the show and everything and hated to see him go, but I can't quite grasp his character and personality. Sorry. I'll probably throw some mention of him in here somewhere. _

**Summary:**_ A new serial killer has shown up in Booth's life. Booth is determined to not let the killer interfere with his life, but what happens when Booth has no say in the matter? _

**Spoilers: **_None that I can think of at the moment. I will be sure to tell you readers if there are at the beginning of every chapter._

_On with the show!_

*B&B*

Booth felt the pain traveling down the right side of his body more than he felt the fog slowly creep from his brain.

He opened his eyes, only to shut them tightly when another surge of pain made its way through his entire body. He swore and tried again, cautiously this time, only to open his eyes to complete darkness. His hands were chained above his head and his feet barely touched the carpet. A sense of panic rose inside him when he couldn't feel his left side. It was completely numb. He bit down and felt the feeling of fabric tied in a knot is mouth, effectively gagging him. _Oh, great_, he thought silently. _How many times do I have to get kidnapped in a year?_

"Oh, good. You're awake. I was starting to worry," a whispy voice filled the darkness, definitely female. Booth turned his head as best as he could to try to find the source of the voice, but saw nothing. "It's such a beautiful day, isn't it? A perfect day to take Parker to the park?"

At the sound of his son's name, Booth tensed up. How did she know about Parker? The action didn't go unnoticed.

"That's right. I know everything about you, FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth. I know all about your past as a sniper, your alcoholic father, and even your current work at the Jeffersonian. I even understand that you have a partner by the name of Dr. Temperance Brennan, or Bones, as you so call her." The voice was coming closer. Booth gasped as a gloved hand was placed on his cheek. The hand gently stroked his face. Booth closed his eyes and tried to push the bile that had risen in his throat at the woman's unnerving touch. "I can defininetely see what she sees in you. And pretty soon, she will be here. That way I can tell her in person."

Booth lunged forward in his chains. The woman didn't even flinch. She just laughed with amuzement. "Now, now, Agent Booth. If you're not gonna cooperate . . ." Booth felt a needle plunge into his neck and groaned as he felt the cool liquid rushing into his veins. Before he lost conciousness, he heard the woman say "Night, night Agent Booth. I'm just gonna go call our doctor friend. I bet she's gonna just rush right over." She laughed again and he heard a door open and close. His head felt heavy and his last thoughts before succumbing to the darkness were, _I'm sorry, Bones._

*B&B*

_So? Ya like? Show me by pushing that button down there. Come on! You know you want to! I'm not fully satisfied by the way it turned out. Please! Let me be a sounding board! I'll consider all ideas and suggestions! This story has not be beta-read so notify me if I made any mistakes!_


End file.
